


Janus: the village has gone mad (Halloween prompt)

by JJ2003



Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [19]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Witch Deceit | Janus Sanders, Witch Hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28215930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ2003/pseuds/JJ2003
Summary: Janus. Prompt...Janus is a voodoo master trying to run away from angry villagers.
Series: one shots (requests open in comments) [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2063901
Kudos: 2





	Janus: the village has gone mad (Halloween prompt)

request by: **SpookyScarySkeleton** over on archiveofourown

** ________________________________________________________________________________ **

Janus had always been good at manipulating and convincing people. that helped him get to where he was now. he lived in a little hut just outside of the village, he had offered his services to that town with anything. he was seen as a witch to them which was amplified by the fact his face had patched of slightly darker skin where he was in a house fire. 

Janus had never really done anything wrong to that place because of what happened in his last village, he didn't really want to offer his services but it was his source of income but now he had a rule about causing pain with his 'magic'. he looked at his old voodoo dolls that sat on a dusty shelf in his backroom. he sighed looking at them remembering what had happened to those people.

_Janus was quite good at his job. he was able to connect dolls to anyone he wanted, all he had to do was get a piece of something off the person who the doll was going to be connected to then dunk it into his special liquid. Janus smiled as he sat the doll from his latest order down on his table to let the liquid sink in. he looked over the dolls, there were two of them, one was a man who had dark chocolate brown hair, he was quite pale and had one green and one purple eye. he was dressed in a purple jacket and black ripped jeans. the other was dressed like a prince, he had bright ginger hair which looked more like it was red then ginger if he was honest. the person who ordered this would be here in the morning to collect them and give Janus his payment._

_Janus sat down on the bench that sat near the window of his home/workspace. he smiled seeing children running around near the edge of the woods laughing. the village he was in was quite small, to be honest, but big enough for people to not know everyone. he enjoyed his stay here but he may move on soon but he had grown attached to some of the villagers. but he knew if he stayed that he would be deemed dangerous and possibly be killed._

** __________________ **

_Apparently, Janus had underestimated how much time he had less as he was woken by the smell of smoke the next night (he later found out the dolls he made for his most recent customer was used on the actual prince of the village). Janus jumped up looking around for an exit. it was hard to breathe in the smoke which he knew was more toxic than normal since it had come from downstairs where all his positions where kept. he quickly ducked down a little. he called his way out of his room and out into the hall where he was the carnage. there where smashed window where the villagers had thrown the light sticks in. all the potions he had where surrounded and he could see one that made him turn around. one potion which was used to make his dolls were highly flammable and would explode when the fire reached under it._

_Janus didn't even know what happened until it was too late._

**_____________**

Janus had survived thanks to the villager he had helped out with the dolls. he had revived Janus but told him to run away from the village. he had but he was chased by the villager who wanted his head. he had run to another village over the mountain and had started over just selling his potions instead of his dolls. he knew he was still in danger of being found but he had been safe here for about a year. he now had a stable income and had decided to stay in that village with a little convincing from his 'friend' who owned the local bakery. Janus was quite scared the villager may find out what he did in the town over the mountain but they didn't much to his relief.

he could finally live a normal life... at least as much of a normal life he could have with his work and the way his life was. it was never boring though. he looked at the dolls again. he smirked picking one up, it was an old villager which had started the riots against him. he took a mini knife from his collection and put it into another dolls house before plunging it into the doll. he smirked knowing what he had done... he put the dolls down knowing in the morning one would be gone. he smirked closing the door.

his life really never would be normal no matter what.


End file.
